bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:UltimaKnight0
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:UltimaKnight0 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 08:37, August 8, 2010 Hey Welcome to the wiki! I'm crimsonstorm. Just call me Crimson. You'll have a lot of Fun. If you need help just call an administrator. Sadly im not one . But you'll have fun. I am the ETERNAL FLAME! (talk) 03:17, April 8, 2011 (UTC)crimsonstorm yeah uh can u appoint me to a adminDan kuso 1234567890 (talk) 01:48, June 19, 2011 (UTC)Dan Kuso1234567890 Those categories... http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Abce2/PSA:Category_fun Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Knock knock ]][[User blog:Abce2|''moe'suckra."]]'' 04:22, April 23, 2011 (UTC)'' Hey The name's Toon. Hope you're doing well. I would like to inform you that we don't use the Needs info category anymore. We mostly use Article Stubs. Anyways, continue the good job in editing. ([[User:TooNBaku|'I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt,']][[User talk:TooNBaku|''' and guess what's inside it!]] 10:12, June 1, 2011 (UTC)) Oh okay. I wasn't told. Also I have an issue. I apologize I don't understand. What issue? ([[User:TooNBaku|'''I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt,]][[User talk:TooNBaku|''' and guess what's inside it!]] 11:39, June 1, 2011 (UTC)) For some reason even though I contribute everyday, my contribution medal keeps reseting every time it hits halfway. I see. Have you tried asking the Admins for help? And how long has this been happening? ([[User:TooNBaku|'''I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt,]][[User talk:TooNBaku|''' and guess what's inside it!]] 12:09, June 1, 2011 (UTC)) No, and I think it's been 3rd or 4th time it's happened and it's the Crystal Zenthon one. Now that I think about it. The same thing has been happening to me also. For mine, one day it records (40/60) then the next day (11/60). Right now it's (58/60). Now I see I'm not the only one who realized this. ([[User:TooNBaku|'''I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt,]][[User talk:TooNBaku|''' and guess what's inside it!]] 12:23, June 1, 2011 (UTC)) Odd. I can never get past 16...in fact it l might have lost a few days now... I suggest you should inform one of the admins about it. Since they have access to these badges. You have any other issue? ([[User:TooNBaku|'''I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt,]][[User talk:TooNBaku|''' and guess what's inside it!]] 13:53, June 1, 2011 (UTC)) How do I go about that? and no. Two ways First way, you can decide from this of Admins who you want to discuss about it. Your decision. Second way, you can create a blog about it. ([[User:TooNBaku|'''I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt,]][[User talk:TooNBaku|''' and guess what’s inside it!]] 14:50, June 1, 2011 (UTC)) Alright, thanks. No problem ([[User:TooNBaku|'''I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt,]][[User talk:TooNBaku|''' and guess what’s inside it!]] 16:12, June 1, 2011 (UTC)) Cool I see you got the 30 days edit badge. Congrats. [[User:TooNBaku|'''My one purpose in life is]] [[User talk:TooNBaku|''to serve as a warning to others.]] 13:07, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I think I finally figured out how they work. That's good. [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 13:44, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Great now I lost all my days again. I was 92/100 then made an edit and it droped to 1/100. What the heck is this? :If you seem to be experiencing a glitch, you may want to contact Wikia Staff. And just a heads up on the Language Policy, young kids do visit the site. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 03:33, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :My bad and thanks. 92 Days! Hi, I just mailed you about the badge, but wanted to give you this too: 92 days is impressive - good stuff! -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 19:41, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. It's just a headache to have to start all over from scratch....again. Even though it seems I made an edit in time. :I know, it's a real shame... but we had to pick a timezone, and UTC is the most used online. It was bad luck that the times were right in your timezone but not in the default one. I'm sorry -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:20, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey Never put stub templates to the card pages. Those pages are suppposed to be short for that that's everything that can be written there about them. [[User:DartHolderX|'League']] '''of' [[User Talk:DartHolderX|'Vandal']] [[User Blog:DartHolderX|'Eradication:']] 19:31, October 3, 2011 (UTC) --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 01:51, October 5, 2011 (UTC) My apologies. But what about pages that are missing info? :I don't quite understand. Yes, you should keep editing, but removing warnings from a Chat Moderator or Administrator from your Talk Page is not allowed. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 18:52, October 5, 2011 (UTC) If you're going to add the "Needs Pictures" template, put it at the top of the page. It gets messy if you just randomly place it in the middle. Thanks. Tonight, I start the fire. Tonight, I BREAK AWAY! 02:40, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Category Use Please don't put (Needs Pictures) category in Voice actors articles we only need those on pages with barely and photos or none like (Ex: Wiseman,Betadron) Please make sure to know what your doing in future edits. Mainly for example Baku Cyclone Strike has barely any info (Unreleased) it has a stub and Needs pictures. Goodbye. Zierant (talk) 03:31, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Warning Okay, this is a warning from an admin. You need to stop putting the Needs Pictures and Article stubs templates on episode pages, character pages and card pages. I know that you are trying to keep your edit count going but that is the wrong way to do it. If you do it one more time, you will be blocked again and for much longer. Also, if you eliminate this warning, you will get blocked just the same.Zachattack31 (talk) 03:03, October 13, 2011 (UTC)